


完美恋人

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, M/M, 架空向, 维勇only
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5
Summary: -------------------◇设定◇-------------------☆架空轻松向，高甜☆总监维x作家勇，HE，一发完☆附带一对原创CP
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------◇设定◇-------------------  
> ☆架空轻松向，高甜  
> ☆总监维x作家勇，HE，一发完  
> ☆附带一对原创CP

-01-

炎炎夏日里正午毒辣的阳光将地面的空气都扭曲了，如果不是忙碌了一上午之后肚子奏起了交响曲，没有人愿意走出办公楼的大门去迎接热情的太阳。

好在商业区坐落着不少的写字楼，周围尽数都是各种餐厅，完美满足了每一位上班族的不同需求。在美食和饥饿的双重诱惑下，走出写字楼大门进入拥有美食的餐厅中间所需的几分钟，也不是那么难以接受。

对于伊森来说，他原本每天最期待的就是午休时在这间餐厅和自己大学时的好友班尼碰面了。

班尼有着一头深棕色的自然卷，比天空更加清澈的湛蓝眼眸，除了那张精致小巧的脸蛋总是挂着生人勿进的表情外，实在是一个很容易让人想要亲近的人。

而实际上，伊森已经暗恋自己的好友很多年了。

从在校期间的接触开始，伊森逐渐被班尼刀子嘴之下那颗柔软的心给吸引，慢慢的将单纯的友情发展为了难以启齿的恋慕。因为担心如果将这份心情诉之于口的话，两个人会连朋友都没得做，因此伊森一直都默默的维持着朋友的位置。

一次意外的偶遇让伊森发现自己的公司居然就在班尼的隔壁，于是开开心心的和人约好了每天中午一起吃饭。

两个人的工作性质不同，班尼时常跟随自己的上司飞往全球各地，而伊森也常常加班写程序，因此两人能够产生交集的时间就只有午休期间的两小时——还得在班尼没有出差的情况下。

就这样过了两三年，伊森发现班尼似乎还是单身，于是在今天特意打扮了一下自己。他将自己金色的头发都梳了上去，不似以往随意的拨开，甚至特意穿了衬衫打了领带，好让平时那个看起来像个混混的自己显得更加沉稳——他可没忘记班尼说过自己喜欢成熟一些的。

结果他进了餐厅看到了班尼，还没来得及先同人打个招呼，就被对方一脸嫌弃的上下扫了一眼，讥讽的说：“这个天气你也不嫌热，我都巴不得脱掉这身衣服，你居然连领带都打的这么整齐，干嘛，要求婚啊？”

伊森早已习惯了他对自己这种态度，反正他知道班尼只是喜欢在嘴上损自己一下而已。不过今天可不同，他原本就是为了表白才做出这样与平常的自己截然相反的打扮，还被正主这样损一下，可没办法不介意。

“哦，我是准备求婚来着，怎么，这样很奇怪吗？”伊森不满的说，“我觉得这样正式一些，他也应该会喜欢的。”

似乎是没想到他会这么说，班尼愣了一下，嘴角一撇，压下心中陡然沸腾的奇异感觉道：“伊森，这可不像你。你知道，平时吊儿郎当惯了的人，就算穿上西装打上领带，看起来也不会是社会精英。”

“你要是闭上你的嘴，看起来还比较可爱一些。”伊森有些生气的回击他，“怪不得没人喜欢你。”

除了我。他在心里补上一句。

然而这句话仿佛是戳到了班尼的痛处，他用那双湛蓝的大眼睛瞪向伊森，意味不明的说：“那还真是让你失望了，实际上，我正打算告诉你我答应了一个人的追求，同意和他在一起了。”

伊森简直惊呆了，不知道是谁抢在自己前面捷足先登了。他再一看向班尼，想要从对方的脸上找到开玩笑的迹象，可是并没有。他意识到自己是真的还没开始就失败了，于是酸溜溜的说：“能够看上你的人，一定脾气很好吧，毕竟要忍受你的任性和无理取闹，还得要做饭给你吃，真是可怜啊。”

班尼没想到自己在喜欢的人心里居然是这样的形象，刚刚得知偷偷喜欢了好几年的人准备向那个不知道从哪儿冒出来的“他”求婚，还被这样拐着弯的损了一通，顿时气不打一处来。他哼了一声，扬着下巴倨傲的看着伊森，说：“能够看上你的人脾气也一定很好吧，毕竟又邋遢又不懂得体贴人，甚至连盐和糖都分不清，实在是可怜。”

“哈？”伊森不知道在他心里居然是这么想自己的，想也不想的就反驳道：“他确实脾气很好，又温柔又体贴，做饭还很好吃，从来都不会损我，更别说和我吵架了。”

“哦，是吗。”班尼心里委屈极了，简直想要揪着他的领子质问他到底什么时候找了个恋人都没有告诉自己。如果他有了恋人的话，那这段时间他对自己的关心让自己误以为他也是有那方面的意思全都是自己的错觉？一边伤神一边自嘲还好自己因为害怕两人做不成朋友而未踏出那一步，班尼面上故作不屑的维护自己仅剩的自尊心，道：“我的恋人不仅温柔体贴，做饭好吃，更是会宠我。闲暇的时候他会带我到处玩，要是我不想出门了他就待在家里陪我打游戏，我打不过的关卡他都能轻松搞定。”

伊森只觉得自己的心脏随着他的话音越来越痛，又是生气又是失落的维护着自己最后的面子，道：“我的恋人乖巧又懂事，还非常依赖我。他喜欢待在家里看书或者陪我打游戏，他打游戏很超厉害的，不会像某些人一样打不过就摔鼠标和键盘。”

“我们会一起做晚餐，不像某些人一样总是把厨房弄的一团糟。”

“这句话原封不动的还给你，我现在的厨艺很精湛，不像某些人一样把微波炉里炸的全是果浆。”

“我的恋人年纪轻轻就已经身居高位了，他能力出众，成熟又稳重，无论再忙再累都会每天接我上下班。”

“我的恋人不仅长得可爱，本身还才华横溢，每天早上都会为我准备早餐，在家总是照顾我，哪怕我说过很多遍不用他这么辛苦也还是不听。”

“哦，那当你的恋人还真是可怜呢。”

“做你的恋人也不容易呢。”

两个人你一言我一语的彼此夸赞着自己那个根本不存在的“恋人”，最后都气呼呼的不服气，觉得对方的恋人能够做到的事情自己也能做到，对此很是不服气。

“我听你说这么多，你那个恋人也不见得比我好嘛。”伊森心里酸酸的，面上却维持着不屑的模样说，“换了我，我还能做得比他更好。”

“你那个恋人也不过如此嘛。”班尼哼了一声，气呼呼的说，“换了我，我也能做的比他更好。”

“哦，你这么说我倒是很怀疑了，你敢让我瞧瞧吗？”

“有什么不敢的，倒是你，敢让我看看吗？”

“……”伊森犹豫了一下。

“怎么，你怕了？”班尼继续激他。

“谁怕了，我只是在想如果这样做的话，你的恋人不会生气吧？”

“他才不会呢，他向来都是随我开心的。你的恋人呢，也随你这么胡闹吗？”

“那当然，他非常的信任我。”伊森说，“既然如此，那就把各自的恋人带出来交换吧。”

“好啊，”班尼一脸“谁怕你”的表情，“那就周六吧，为期……一个月，怎么样？”

他原本想说“一周”，又想这大概是自己最后能够接近伊森的一段日子了，索性卑鄙的将期限放宽到一个月。

伊森想了想，虽然也忐忑自己一个月之内能不能把班尼抢回来，又担心他反悔一个月的时间太长，当即就同意了。

这顿午饭两个人不欢而散，各自回了自己的写字楼就鼓着一张脸，好似被谁欠了几百万一般气呼呼的坐进了自己的位置，然后一个扶着额头一个抓着脑袋，愁眉苦脸的想，自己去哪儿变一个“又温柔又体贴，长得好看才华横溢，做饭好吃还独宠自己”的完美恋人出来呢？

-02-

伊森一脸为难又伤心的讲完了事情的经过，然后小心翼翼的抬头去看坐在自己对面的好友的脸色，用带着恳求的语气道：“勇利，求你了……”

勇利放下已经见底的咖啡杯，叹了口气道：“伊森，你是三岁小孩吗？”

他已经不知道是该谴责伊森原本是打算表白结果莫名其妙的杜撰出一个恋人，还是该同情伊森长达六年的暗恋还没开始就宣告结束。

“他有了恋人你应该祝福他，何况他的恋人听起来这么完美。”勇利看着他说，“你怎么还故意气他呢？”

“我、我当时就是生气啊，又难过又生气。”伊森懊恼的说着挠了挠自己乱糟糟的头发，然后抓住勇利的手，道：“求你了，勇利，你就当帮我一个忙好不好？这一个月是我最后的机会了，虽然这样做有些卑鄙，但是我还是想试试，如果不行……我当然会笑着祝福他的。”

“别别别，我真不行，你找别人吧。”勇利连连摇头，“要我假装一下去见个面可以，但你把你那个莫须有的‘恋人’说的那么完美，我可装不来。”

“可是勇利，我的朋友里只有你最符合条件了啊！”伊森说着都快哭了，“你就帮帮我吧，求你了，下次那个副本我还带你过。”

“谢谢，我现在自己也能过。”勇利没好气的说。

“那我给你刷材料，我把我背包里的稀有材料都给你，今年帮你刷满一千个魔幻水晶！”伊森继续说，“我请你吃一年南街那家福田日料的猪排饭，两年也行啊！”

听到是福田那家的猪排饭，勇利有些犹豫了。他目前26年的人生里，吃过无数的猪排饭，最爱吃的就是妈妈做的猪排饭和南街福田家的猪排饭了，两年份的福田家猪排饭，那可不是一个小数目啊。

伊森敏锐的捕捉到了他的犹豫，又陆陆续续的提出好几个条件，简直都快把嘴皮子给磨破了。最终勇利忍受不了他的苦苦哀求，勉强答应了他。

事后他有些担忧的同自己的另一位好友披集提及此事，而披集则笑着宽慰他道：“别担心，没事啦。照他们说的就是普通的交换嘛，也不会做出什么出格的举动来。再说那个叫班尼的也说了他的恋人不会介意，你也不用担心因此影响到他们之间的感情，剩下的就靠伊森自己去争取了。”

“我还是很担心，我应该直接劝伊森放弃这个交换的。”勇利叹口气说，“班尼的那个恋人听起来就很完美，又和班尼的感情那么好，我怕到时候伊森更受伤……”

“那也是他的选择啊，勇利，随他去吧。”披集耸了耸肩，“这种事情也无伤大雅，你可以等到周六的时候再和班尼他们商量一下，如果大家都没意见的话，你也不必放在心上不是吗。毕竟交换这种事总是有风险的，大家都是成年人了自然也知道可能会发生的后果，何况你只要在这一个月内好好的和班尼的恋人保持距离不就行了。”

“唉，”勇利又长长的叹了口气，惆怅的说，“要是伊森真把班尼追到了，我觉得很对不起班尼那位恋人。可要是伊森没把班尼追到，我又同情伊森……”

“哈哈，我知道，我理解。”披集笑了笑，“那不然这样吧，伊森要是把班尼追到了，你把自己赔给那位恋人呗，反正他听起来这么完美，勇利也正好单身嘛。”

“才不要，”勇利也跟着笑了起来，“那不是更奇怪了吗。”

他又和披集随意聊了些别的，最后披集嘱咐他别总是熬夜写稿子，得到保证后才挂了电话。

伊森隔天又约了勇利见面，手里拿着几张打印纸对勇利说这是自己想了一晚上的“人设”表，拜托勇利一定要帮自己可千万别穿帮。勇利看着那满满几页纸的人物设定简直头大，别的不说，一向惯爱赖床的他光是看到那一条“七点准时起床准备早餐”就想反悔了。

他脸上抗拒的表情实在很好懂，伊森哭丧着脸求他，最后又追加了一年份的福田家猪排饭才让勇利重新点头。

相较于伊森这边的顺利，班尼可就愁的都快掉头发了。

和交际圈广泛的伊森不同，班尼的朋友很少。他在校时就不善交际也讨厌那些虚假的人际往来，工作以后更是忙着应酬和签下合作，光是这些就足够他头疼了，因此私下里除了公司几个同事之间关系比较要好之外，也没别的朋友。

而他之前理智断了弦夸下海口，将自己为数不多的熟人在脑海中过滤了一圈之后，怎么也找不出符合条件的那个恋人来。眼看着后天就是周六了，他可不想孤零零的去赴约，然后看着伊森和他的恋人甜甜蜜蜜的样子来衬托自己的失败。

班尼觉得自己无论如何也不能输了这一次，尤其是在这种情况下，他必须得带一个恋人去才行。否则伊森一定会猜到自己欺骗他有恋人的原因，那他到时候会怎么看待自己，怕是连朋友都没得做了吧？而且他的恋人要是知道了自己的心思，万一因此和伊森生了嫌隙导致伊森伤心难过的话，也是班尼不愿意看到的。

他只是想为了自己最后试一次，可不是要伊森难过的。

更何况，如果伊森的恋人不愿意的话他也不会真的就交换，确认一下他的恋人对他好不好就行了。

唉，要是当时嘴巴不那么笨就好了。班尼懊恼的想，他当时就是觉得那样打扮的伊森很帅气，本想夸一下的，结果话到了嘴边就不那么好听，也难怪当时伊森脸色不好吧。

“一大清早就叹气可不是什么好事哦。”

修长白皙的手指在他的桌面上敲了敲，手指的主人不等班尼抬头问好就直接走进了自己的办公室。

班尼望着已经关上门的办公室眨了眨眼，他纠结了一下，觉得除了这个人自己也找不到别人帮忙了，于是跑到茶水间从自己上司的秘书米拉的手中抢过了泡咖啡的任务。

他端着咖啡敲了敲门，等到一声“请进”后才推门进去，很自然的将门带上。

“先生，”班尼清了清嗓子，有些讨好的唤了人一声，“尼基弗洛夫先生。”

维克托将目光从屏幕上的报表移到自己的助理身上，挑眉道：“这么正式，有事求我？”

整个公司里上上下下谁不知道他维克托·尼基弗洛夫在自己办公室是最不受欢迎那个，整天被自己的秘书耳提面命今天有几个会要开几个合作要谈，被自己的助理吼来吼去恨不得从37层扔出去，就连自己带领的团队下属看见自己都一副头疼的表情。

班尼打了个哈哈，先是将咖啡放在了桌上，这才一会挠挠脸一会搅搅手，吞吞吐吐的将自己的为难告诉了他并请求对方帮一帮自己。

“就见个面而已，您要是实在不愿意的话，到时候就说您不同意交换就行了！”班尼努力的让自己看起来更加可怜，“求您了，先生。”

“呵，”维克托将见底的咖啡杯塞进他的手里，笑了一下，“幼稚。”

班尼也知道自己那天脑袋有点抽，不敢吱声。

“你喜欢他直接告诉他不就好了，还拐这么大一个弯，你也不嫌麻烦。”维克托看着自己的助理耸拉着脑袋，脸上又是伤心又是纠结的，敲了敲电脑屏幕说：“这事你别找我，我可当不起你口中那个温柔体贴能力出众做饭好吃还每天接送你上下班的恋人，这个月光是这些报表就足够我头疼了。”

“那我也找不到别人了，”班尼失落的说，“如果可以的话，我也不想麻烦你啊。”

“你现在说这话没有说服力。”维克托摆了摆手，“你去找克里斯，他比我更加符合你的条件。”

“不好吧，克里斯的男朋友会打死我的。”班尼连连摇头。

“那就去找波波，他单身。”

“不要，他才刚分手，我怕他给我演一场分手戏。”班尼翻了个白眼，“再说了，他是直男。”

“那这就是你的事情了，我很忙，班尼，你和米拉最清楚这一点。”维克托耸了耸肩，将办公椅转回了屏幕前开始查看邮箱里已经堆积起来的报表，“如果你能让我轻松一些的话，我会考虑一下。”

班尼探着头去看了一眼报表上的内容，顿时觉得头晕眼花。他看了一眼已经开始挑错的上司，咬了咬牙道：“行，今天起我帮你分担这些东西。”

“哦，那可真是感谢你的好心，尽管你的分担就像我抬起一张桌子而你搭了根手指一样。”维克托不为所动。

“下周和意大利那边的合作，我去谈。”班尼不死心。

“哇哦，这听起来不错，至少我能有两天的轻松日子了，不过我计划去夏威夷待上半个月呢。”

班尼犹豫了一下，又咬着牙道：“行，新企划全权交给我负责，保证不会出问题，营销这一块的设计我也会督促设计部那边，系统的维护也会落实，你这个月的工作量除了开会以外包括应酬我都给你包了，行了吧？求你了，维克托，我真的找不到别人了。”

“成交。”维克托起身把他按在自己的座位上，从他手里拿回自己的咖啡杯，愉快的取下衣帽架上自己的外套走到门边，最后回头冲着人眨了下眼，提醒道：“这个月我会帮你完成和那个伊森的交换，下个月再去度假，到时候这些工作也都交给你了，加油哦。”

班尼简直想把手边的鼠标给砸过去。

作为全公司最受欢迎的黄金单身汉No.1，董事长雅科夫·费尔茨曼曾经的贴身助理，维克托的业务能力无疑是出众的，尤其在他坐上市场部总监的位置后，公司的业绩就逐年上升。他外表出色举止优雅又能言善道，轻而易举就能谈下让别人头疼很久的合作。

但这并不能让市场部的员工们如同公司其他部门的员工一样喜爱他。

这位总监常常用他那天才一样的头脑想一些别出心裁的营销方式来压榨他们的能力，并且常常在商谈的第一天过后见合作已经大致谈下来就甩手走人，只留下他们抱着合同战战兢兢的面对合作方高层。诚然他这样做充分培养了他们的工作能力并且将市场部的地位一提再提，可这改变不了下属们对自己上司又爱又恨的复杂心情。

他们的总监致力于将市场部的每一位员工都打造成如自己一般的全能型人才，负责设计的同事应该要在需要的时候学会谈判，负责谈判的同事则应该要在需要的时候学会设计。被如此压榨的下属们，实在没办法同其他部门那样对着自家上司露出崇拜的目光，就连办公室里几名单身女性都被压榨的将那一点私心抛在脑后。

然而心里愤愤不平是一回事，有求于人又是另一回事。班尼撇着嘴坐在上司的位置上，头疼的看着屏幕上那一堆的业绩报表，直到过了下班点两个小时才把它们搞定。

他关了电脑伸了个懒腰，又想起自己还没和维克托详细的讲一遍杜撰的那个恋人具体是什么模样，赶紧掏出手机打了个电话过去，和他约在了某个酒吧见面。

-03-

周六这天的阳光依旧毒辣，正午时分的温度将地面都烤的发烫。

班尼带着维克托走进餐厅包厢的时候，发现伊森已经和他的恋人在里面等着了。他下意识的就去看那个起身迎接他们的黑发青年，在迎上对方那双温润又明亮的棕红眼眸时心都揪了起来。

他觉得自己大概是无法赢过这个人的。

随后的相处中他渐渐的肯定了自己的猜测，这个叫做胜生勇利的人比伊森口中还要完美。他脸上会带着温和的浅笑，注视着自己的时候那双漂亮的眸子会微微眯起，看起来温柔极了。他的嗓音干净清澈，同人说话的时候温声细语，让人感觉如沐春风。

这让他一度想要放弃自己还想争取一下的心。

这样温柔的一个人，自己如何忍心去同他争抢伊森，去让他伤心难过呢。班尼这样想着。

常年和合作方谈判打交道让班尼很好的掩饰住了自己的情绪，只是他放在桌下的手却有些颤抖，在开着冷气的包厢里甚至一片冰凉。

维克托坐在他的身边，很轻易的就注意到他细微的不自然。他又一次望向坐在对面的两人，英俊的金发男人看起来有些大大咧咧，将头靠在黑发青年的肩上撒娇时会得到对方柔声安慰的话语，无论怎么看都是很般配的一对。

他的眼神一直隐晦的打量着那个戴着眼镜的黑发青年，心中将他和自己的助理不停的比较，最后觉得怪不得伊森会选别人。

从外形上来说，班尼的容貌十分精致，像个娃娃一样好看，但这位叫做胜生勇利的东方人气质要更加温和，这让他那张清秀干净的脸庞看起来也更加可爱，尤其那双藏在镜片后面的眼眸是那样的明亮，如同宝石一般让人想要珍藏。而在这短短十分钟的相处中，维克托也发现了这人的魅力所在，瞧瞧班尼低垂的脑袋就知道了，来之前还气势汹汹的想要和人抢男友，现在焉儿吧唧的模样八成是打了退堂鼓。

瞧这可怜兮兮的模样，要是不交换了的话，自己也别过于压榨这个刚失恋的下属了吧。维克托心想。

勇利在心里叹了口气，面上却维持着浅浅的笑容轻轻拍着正靠在自己肩上暗自伤神的伊森的后背。他能理解伊森此时的心情，就连他自己在看见走进来的那两人时都忍不住呆了一瞬，觉得这两人站在一起是如此的般配。高大英俊的银发男人举止优雅，脸上挂着一个足以迷倒众人的笑容，那双深邃如大海一般的蓝色眼睛里的温柔多的都要溢出来了，一身颇为讲究的名牌服饰和他手上的腕表无一不在向人诉说着他的品味。而精致的像个娃娃一样的班尼坐在他的身旁，以勇利的眼光来看班尼应该是个不羁的性子，此时却一副乖乖巧巧的模样，想来也是依赖信任极了对方吧。

勇利尚且觉得如此，伊森的心情就更加复杂难过了。

从他认识班尼到现在这么多年，还从未见过就连关心都是冷嘲热讽模式的班尼如此乖顺的模样，甚至会对着那个银发的男人露出那样可怜兮兮的表情。而这个男人看起来成熟稳重，言行举止都比自己看起来要优雅的多，对着班尼说话也一直温温柔柔的，低沉好听的声音带着笑意，几句话就能让班尼笑起来。

他的心思的飘远了，满脑子想着自己是不是应该放弃呢，班尼看起来也被照顾的很好的样子。

班尼也有些心不在焉的，一顿饭的功夫下来不知道自己都吃了些什么，又是什么味道。

最终伊森还是决定要试一试，他毕竟喜欢了班尼六年，不想什么都不试一下就这样失去心中所爱。如果他无法打动班尼，或者他确定这个叫维克托的男人真的对他很好的话，他会祝福班尼并继续保持着朋友的关系的。

交换本来就是两人之前提出来的，此次见面也都做好了交换各自“恋人”的准备。勇利自然是配合伊森表示自己不介意，维克托也顺水推舟的点头同意。班尼看了看勇利脸上温和的笑容，又看了看伊森，鬼使神差的点了头。

再三确定了勇利对于自己暂时搬到伊森家里去并不介意后，班尼便上了伊森的车回到自己的住所去收拾一些东西。

勇利坐在维克托的车上看着窗外不断倒退的风景，刚刚得知两个人住在相邻的公寓时彼此也很是意外，倒是省去了搬行李的麻烦，也不用和对方住在同一个屋檐下，免去了很多不必要的麻烦。

只是，这个人竟然这么大度，对自己的恋人要离开自己和另一个人住在一起一个月，一点也不介意吗？

两个人都有些疑惑的这样想着。

-04-

勇利的职业是自由作家，虽然才26岁，不过笔下的悬疑故事因为紧凑的剧情和出人意料的反转而大受欢迎，目前正在积极筹备下一部作品，同时为即将到来的人生第一场个人签售会做着准备。

按照他原本的作息时间，差不多早上十点的时候才会起床，随意吃点面包喝点牛奶对付一下就开机敲打键盘，午饭的时候会连着晚饭一起准备，然后一整天都埋头在笔记本前将脑海里的故事转换成文字。偶尔累了便会起身稍作休息，靠在窗台边上看看热闹的街道。

而深夜则会是他灵感爆发的时候，白日里总觉得有些理不清的思路会被瞬间打开，无论是剧情的走向还是细节的处理，亦或是伏笔的设置全都通畅无比，让他过于投入其中，一不小心就会熬到凌晨，最后呵欠连连的盖上笔记本，将自己塞进被窝里就呼呼大睡。

交换开始的第一天，早上八点勇利准时站在了维克托的公寓门口，心里将伊森给的人设表上那一句“七点准时起床准备早餐”腹诽了无数遍。

他抬头再一次看向门牌号，确认了自己没有走错后，抬手敲了敲眼前这扇门。

门后很快响起一串脚步声，随着门被打开，勇利还没来得及看清里面的情形，就被一个身影扑倒在了地上。

勇利没有任何的防备，摔在地上屁股有些发疼，手上拿着的东西也掉在了地上。他只看见一条棕色卷毛的大狗前爪压着自己的胸，吐着舌头非常热情的朝着自己的脸舔了过来。

“勇利，你没事吧？”维克托赶紧俯下身将自己的爱犬拦住，又伸手将掉落在地上的便当包捡了起来，歉意的对着勇利笑了笑，道：“抱歉，马卡钦平常不会这样的，吓到你了。”

“不，没关系的，马卡钦很可爱。”勇利摆摆手表示自己不介意，又揉了揉看起来有些委屈的贵宾犬的脑袋，笑着说：“只是没想到一开门会是一条狗狗来迎接我，有些意外。”

“马卡钦一定很喜欢你，除了我以外，我还没见过她对谁这么热情呢。”维克托说着侧身让了一下，道：“进来坐一会吧。”

“不用了，你不是要去公司了吗。”勇利婉拒道。

“还有一会呢，开车过去要不了多久，”维克托耸耸肩，又指了一下自己的下巴，“而且我还要再收拾一下，顺便可以在家解决掉早餐了。”

勇利应了一声，跟在他的后面走了进去，在维克托对着浴室外面的洗漱台前的镜子刮胡子的时候安静的坐在客厅的沙发上，好奇的打量了一下对方的公寓。

客厅很宽敞，装修是时下流行的极简风，非常的时尚却并不冷硬，色调更多的选择了温柔清爽的淡蓝色，巧妙的融合了地中海的风格。电视柜上摆放着一些照片，勇利一眼扫过去，发现几乎都是男人的单人照，偶尔还有几张和正趴在自己怀里撒娇的马卡钦一起的合照。落地窗后面的阳台很干净，没有多余的物件，倒是显得有些冷冷清清的，和勇利自己公寓阳台上茂盛的花花草草截然相反，这点倒是出乎勇利的意料了。

维克托收拾好了自己走到客厅就发现自己的爱犬正冲着人撒娇，半个身子都挤在人怀里，眯着眼睛享受着修长的手指替自己顺利毛发，时不时的还要舔上一口催促他多挠挠自己的下巴。维克托有些忍俊不禁，笑道：“马卡钦还真是喜欢你呢。”

“她很可爱，有时候我也会想在家养一条狗，闲暇的时候可以陪着我。”勇利说，“虽然安静的环境有助于创作，不过偶尔还是会觉得需要一点声音呢。”

“咦，勇利是自己一个人住吗？”维克托有些意外的看着他，“我以为你和伊森都同居了，毕竟感情看起来那么好。”

勇利一惊，暗道自己居然把这茬给忘了，连忙圆了一下：“还没有住在一起，偶尔他会过来或者我去他那边……”

他说着差点咬到自己的舌头，也实在是因为没有过经验又突然被问起，不知道该怎么去编故事。他的眼睛扫过电视柜上摆放的相框，灵光一闪，转移话题道：“说起来，维克托好像也没有和班尼住在一起呢。”

维克托被他问到了，反应了一下才想起来自己还挂着班尼恋人的名头，从善如流的道：“我们平时比较忙，他也有些害羞，加上交往的时间不长，所以暂时还没有住在一起。”

勇利点点头，见他没有过多的纠结自己和伊森的事情，松了口气后也就不再继续这个话题。

维克托心里也稍微松了一口气，生怕他再继续问一些事情，回过头他还得和班尼对一下说词以免招来怀疑。这么想着，他坐在勇利的旁边，抬手就去拿放在茶几上的便当包。

“啊，那个已经摔过了，”勇利连忙说，“我一会带回去吧，里面可能摔坏了，还是不要吃了。”

为了维持人设，勇利需要在交换期间为维克托准备早餐和晚餐，所幸两个人不住在一起，倒是免去了他还得照顾人的设定，不过如果是一起打游戏的话，他觉得自己还是很乐意的。

这一点也是维克托暗自庆幸的地方，天知道他根本不会做饭，唯一拿手的菜色就是蔬菜沙拉，将生菜黄瓜番茄等蔬菜切片放在一起，沙拉酱一挤就完事了。幸好勇利听说他工作繁忙主动揽下了这令他头疼的差事，否则他大概得提前叫了外卖回来装盘才能圆过去了。

维克托昨天开玩笑一般提出自己今天早上会饿着肚子等他过来，没想到对方只是愣了一下就笑着答应了。维克托那时心想，伊森可真够幸福的，能有这样一个温柔体贴又迁就照顾他的恋人如此倾心于他，要是自己也能有一个这样完美的恋人就好了。

他的早餐一向简单，一成不变的美式咖啡和抹了炼乳的面包陪着他一起度过早高峰的时光，公司停车场的垃圾桶里永远会有一份他丢进去的空杯子和包装袋。

已经太久没有人为他准备一份热气腾腾的食物了，无论早餐还是午餐亦或是晚餐。似乎上一次有人这么做还是在他大学谈恋爱的时候了，自从工作以后因为没有多余的时间陪伴前女友被甩，繁忙的工作和处理不完的报表就是他的新情人了。就连米拉时常带到办公司的自己亲手所做的各种小点心的，都是看他可怜才分一块给他，然后和其他同事一起一边同情他一边嘲笑他是个没有感情的工作狂，活该单身。

因此他并不介意自己的早餐被摔了一下，何况煎的金黄的鸡蛋和散发着香味的培根十分美味，维克托觉得自己能吃两份。

“合胃口就好，我还担心你会觉得不好吃，听说维克托也很会做饭来着。”勇利被他夸赞了一番自己的手艺，觉得有些不好意思，不自觉的挠了挠脸。

“真的很美味哦。”维克托不动声色的跳过了做饭的话题，看着已经被自己扫空的空饭盒旁边的另一个饭盒问：“这也是给我的吗？”

“嗯，早上的时候准备早餐，我看时间还早，就顺便把午饭做了。”勇利点头，面不改色的撒谎道。实际上是为了维持人设，不得不做这种多余的事。

“哇哦，那我还真是幸运。”

两人又随意的聊了几句之后，便一起出门，一个准备回到隔壁公寓自己家中，一个准备开车去公司加班。只是临出门的时候马卡钦咬着勇利的裤腿不让他走，嘴里还发出委屈的哼哼，那双圆溜溜的眼珠子湿漉漉的盯着勇利，让人哭笑不得。

“大概马卡钦一直自己待在家里，太寂寞了吧。”勇利揉了揉马卡钦的脑袋，对维克托道：“你要是不介意的话，就把马卡钦放在我那里，正好晚饭后你再带回来。”

“我不介意，不过，”维克托迟疑了一下，“会不会打扰到你工作？”

“不会，”勇利摇头笑道，“而且我也一直想要养一条贵宾犬，就当提前习惯一下该怎么去照顾吧。”

他垂眸望着马卡钦时脸上的笑容非常温柔，周身都散发出温和的气息，让人有些移不开眼。

维克托一边想着怪不得马卡钦这么喜欢他，一边给马卡钦套上了牵引绳。

他们在勇利居住的公寓楼下分别，维克托从后视镜里看向那个偷偷打哈欠的黑发青年，今天第二次在心里羡慕起伊森来。

市场部的同事们十分眼尖的看见自己的上司今天提着一个便当盒走进来，十分八卦的彼此对视了一眼，然后光明正大的拉开公司的即时通讯软件在群里交流讨论起来。

班尼和来自意大利的合作商约在下午见面，此时他正坐在自己上司的位置上替人处理着手边的事物，眼神时不时的瞥过那个印着贵宾犬图案的卡通便当盒。

他昨天和伊森的相处不太愉快，两个人各自在房间里闷不吭声的发呆，话都没说一句。他心想或许是伊森吃醋了，毕竟自己上司的魅力自己清楚，于是提出结束交换，哪知伊森脸色更不好了，丢下吃到一半的早餐匆匆的就走了，只留他对着自己辛辛苦苦做出来的早餐干瞪眼，差点委屈的哭了。

他还记得以前伊森说过喜欢比较顾家的类型，发现自己的心意后便偷偷摸摸的磨练着自己的厨艺，就是想要能够更多的贴近伊森的理想型。哪里知道好不容易磨练出来了，自己亲手为人做的第一餐就这样不欢而散。

维克托听他说完后也不忍心再跟他说自己今早和勇利的接触了，将饭盒收好后安慰了几句，又告诉他勇利看起来并不介意的样子，也没有停止交换的想法。

“虽然这只是我的猜想，不过我觉得你应该还是机会的。”维克托说着，见他抬头看向自己的瞬间眼睛都亮了一下，忍不住摇了摇头，继续道：“你之前说伊森准备向勇利求婚，不过今天勇利告诉我他们还没有住在一起。而且我认为一个人再怎么温柔大度，如果是真的很爱对方的话，再怎么也无法接受这种交换恋人的玩法吧？这又不是和其他人合租之类的住在一个屋檐下那样简单，会有另外的人关心照顾自己的恋人呢。可是勇利看起来完全不在意的样子，所以我猜或许勇利喜欢伊森，并不如伊森喜欢自己那样深刻。”

在班尼重新燃起希望的同时，勇利也将自己同样的猜测告诉了伊森。

“也许是我的错觉，”勇利最后这样说，“你也可以从班尼的身上找到答案，维克托这边的话，等我再多接触一下才能确定。”

伊森早上因为班尼想要结束交换而烦闷的心情在挂断电话以后一扫而空，大概没有什么能够比知道自己还有机会更让一个即将失恋的人更开心的事了。


	2. Chapter 2

-05-

将车停放在公寓停车场后，维克托拎着被自己吃空的便当包朝着勇利所在的公寓走去。

从停车场走过去也就几分钟，站在勇利家门口的时候，维克托心想这还真是凑巧，两个人的房子隔得这么近，彼此当了邻居好几年，现在却以这样的方式认识。

他抬手敲了下门，不一会门就从里面被打开，他先是看见那个黑发的青年朝着自己温和的笑，然后才低下头去看正在扒拉自己裤腿的马卡钦。

勇利平时不怎么出门，即使是闲暇的时候也更多的是待在家里，无论是打游戏或者侍弄阳台的花花草草都是打发时间的好方法。而他还有一个爱好，就是喜欢自己动手捣鼓一些美食，大到各国料理小到点心甜品，凡是能够找到教程的美食他都能在试做几次之后上手。

他原本想着维克托工作比较忙，自己可以稍微晚一些再准备晚餐，于是愉快的烤起了蔓越莓饼干当做晚上的夜宵，却不想这人竟然早早就下班了。

“好香的味道。”维克托进门后就闻到一股甜甜的香气，他并没有按勇利说的坐在沙发上等，而是跟在人身后走进了厨房，眼看着对方从烤箱里取出一盘饼干，而烤的金黄的饼干散发着浓烈的奶香味。

勇利注意到男人的目光一直盯着刚刚出炉的点心，他将饼干倒进一个盘子里，捻起一块尝了尝，这才将盘子端起来递给维克托，笑道：“我以为你会再晚一些下班，所以还没来得及准备晚饭，要是饿了先吃点这个垫一下吧。”

“没关系，我还不饿，不过我很想尝尝。”维克托将盘子接了过来，没有和人客气直接拿了一块饼干塞进嘴里。刚出炉的饼干还带着温热，奶香浓烈口感酥脆的曲奇和甜甜的蔓越莓肉混合在一起的味道实在美妙，一向爱吃甜食的维克托忍不住多吃了几块。

勇利晚餐选择了自己最爱吃的炸猪排饭，虽然比起妈妈做的要差一些，但也不差。

听说维克托没有接触过日料，勇利便不要他帮忙给自己打下手，直接系上围裙自己准备起来。维克托也乐得轻松，免得自己一个不慎就露了马脚。

公寓采用的是开放式厨房的设计，维克托靠在中岛上看着对方忙碌的背影，充分发挥自己商业谈判的口才寻找着话题，不一会儿的功夫就对人有了一个全面的了解。

香喷喷的猪排饭准备好以后两个人也正好都饿了，维克托兴致勃勃的想学用筷子，使了几次才算掌握到要领，便将勇利特意给自己准备的勺子放到了一旁。

饭后他主动将洗碗的工作揽了过来，勇利没有再拒绝。

太阳落山后温度就没那么高了，至少相比正午的时候，有微风徐徐吹过的夜晚更加凉爽。以往的这个时候维克托已经坐在自家书房里继续加班了，不过今天他却不太想过早的回到那个有些清冷的家。

他坐在沙发上和勇利随意的聊着天，将自己工作上的一些趣事讲给他听，偶尔抱怨一下自己的工作实在太忙。

勇利听的很认真，也会被他说的那些事逗得忍不住笑出声来，在遇到有共鸣的时候还会说一说自己的经历。

愉快的交谈让两个人都有些相见恨晚的感觉，在成年人封闭的内心世界里遇到一个谈得来的朋友实在不是一件容易的事，因此当时针指向十点的时候两人都还有些没过瘾，约好了第二天再继续聊。

维克托手里提着一个口袋，那里面装着勇利见他感兴趣便直接送给他的自己所写的小说，他另一只手牵着马卡钦，在已经没有多少行人的道路上慢悠悠的朝着自己的公寓走去。

他回到家里站在阳台往勇利家所在的方向看去，两栋公寓楼相隔不远，不过从维克托这个距离看过去也看不清那个亮着灯的阳台里面是什么模样。

不知为何心里有些遗憾的他回到了客厅的沙发上，想了想，他将笔记本打开，把今天剩下的一些工作全部打包发到了班尼的邮箱里，而后不等对方回复就盖上了屏幕。他躺进沙发里，和马卡钦挤在一起，拿起自己今天获得的新朋友的赠礼翻开起来，很快就沉浸在精彩的剧情中。

勇利第二天又很准时的出现在维克托家的门口，趁着对方还没开门的时候悄悄打了个哈欠。他昨晚不小心又熬夜了，等到敲下最后一个标点符号才惊觉已经凌晨两点了，这直接导致他早上差点没爬起来。

维克托刻意放轻了脚步，从猫眼里看到黑发的青年正一脸困意慢慢的样子揉着眼睛，心里的疑惑更重了。

他昨晚特意没有提今早需要对方像昨天那样为自己准备早餐，就是为了验证一下自己的猜测。实际上，他注意到了勇利说辞里的前后矛盾和言行不一。

虽然认识的时间很短，相处的时候谈不上多熟悉，不过维克托浸淫商场多年，和无数商人打过交道，自认观察人的眼光还是很有一手的。

他分明记得之前班尼和自己说过，伊森的恋人是一个非常宠溺恋人的人，别的不说，光是勇利自己明明是个自由职业，却还配合伊森的作息早起为对方准备早餐打理一切的这一点就很令人羡慕了。不过昨天勇利却亲口承认了没有和伊森住在一起，但又没有否认这一点，因此这个说法就显得有些矛盾了。

而在昨天的聊天中，维克托得知勇利习惯性熬夜写稿，对方甚至有提到自己喜欢赖床。他似乎是随口一说没有放在心上，不过当时确实是引起了维克托的疑惑，不过他并没有表现出来，而此时看来，维克托更偏向于自己的一个猜测。

他认为，或许这两个人的恋情并没有伊森向班尼所讲的那样深刻，更大的可能是正处于刚刚开始交往的阶段。这也能够解释的通为何勇利看起来颇为大度，甚至是毫不在意的样子了。

维克托往后退了几步，故意弄出一些脚步声才把门打开，和马卡钦一起将人迎了进来。在早上这段时间里，他状似不经意的问起对方和伊森的情感状况，结果如他猜测的那般，勇利回答他两个人交往的时间并不长。

而在维克托提到这个问题的时候，勇利的睡意一扫而空，顿时警觉起来。他看向对方那张带着些好奇的英俊脸庞，在脑海中快速过了一遍和这人相处的所有记忆，并且迅速的找到了自己语言上的漏洞。勇利很快的反应过来，当下唯一的解释便是告诉他其实自己和伊森交往的时间并不长，这样一来伊森的说辞也可以理解为向朋友炫耀自己恋人的行为。

勇利见自己给出这个回答后，维克托眼中闪过一丝了然，便知道这一关自己算是圆过去了，只需要回头和伊森打个招呼，对方别说漏了就行。

他暗自松了一口气，又岔开话题聊起了别的，维克托也很配合的不再追问。

然而，在维克托对勇利和伊森的恋人关系起疑的同时，勇利也对维克托和班尼的恋人关系产生了疑问。

维克托的家里实在太过干净，这种干净并不是指卫生方面，而是他的家中只有一个人存在的痕迹，甚至连给勇利的拖鞋都是新的。勇利昨天就有些奇怪了，就算没有住在一起的恋人，多多少少也会邀请对方来家里做客，那么准备一双拖鞋和一个杯子应该是再正常不过的了。可勇利并没有见到这些，何况他今天远远的打量了一眼厨房，那里甚至干净的一尘不染，根本不是经常使用的样子。

在勇利的小说里尚且不会留下如此明显的漏洞，何况他自己正在亲身经历呢，稍微在语句里加上一点暗示，虽然没能成功的解开自己的疑惑，倒是侧面证实了他的想法——从那天见面的情形来看，也许这两个人之间并不是维克托主动的。

而随着两个人相处的增加，这样类似的疑点也越来越多。结合各自或观察或暗示得到的线索来看，两人都得出了一个结论。

“刚刚开始交往的人一般都会不自觉的提到自己的恋人吧，但是我和勇利在一起的时候，他完全都不会提到伊森呢，就算提到也像个普通朋友那样，不会过多的提起。何况现在我们在交换不是吗，他一点也不担心介意的样子，就算是刚交往的恋人这也太奇怪了吧。”维克托双手交叠抵在自己的下巴，眼神自信的看着对面瞪大了眼的班尼，如此说道。

“所以，你的意思是……”班尼有些期盼的看着他。

而另一边，勇利在自己家里的沙发上替马卡钦挠着肚子，将自己这几日的观察所得出的结论一一告诉给电话另一头的伊森。虽然是早几日就隐隐起了疑心，不过他不想要自己的好友白高兴一场，因此一直等到自己能够确定下来后才将这个消息告诉了对方。

“那么，按照勇利你的意思，”伊森的声音甚至隐隐有些颤抖起来，“他们两个，真的……”

“嗯，应该不会错了。”勇利颇为自信的扬起嘴角，虽然他在感情方面还是一张白纸，不过有关推理方面的事情他还是很有自信的。他也没有刻意的吊伊森的胃口，十分爽快的道：“我至少有百分之九十的把握，他们两个并不是真正的恋人。”

电话那头传来一阵乱七八糟的声音，勇利无奈的摇摇头，懒得去猜伊森是打翻了水杯还是摔下了椅子，又对他道：“不过大概维克托也猜到我们两个是假的了，那么现在也许班尼也知道了。既然大家都是假的，那么这里面所代表的含义，就不用我再告诉你了吧？”

“这、这、这简直……天啊，勇利，我……我不是在做梦吧？！！”伊森有些语无伦次的说。

“你为什么不再向班尼确定一次呢？”勇利说，“也许你说出实话了，班尼也会对你坦诚相待呢。”

好不容易将情绪激动的伊森安抚下来，勇利将手机丢到一旁，摇着头无奈又好笑的叹了一口气，稍微休息了一下便继续投入到创作去了。

班尼还没有从维克托的一番话里回过神来就收到了伊森发给自己的一条短信，说是晚上想要和他好好谈谈。他呆愣愣的将每一个字母都看了好几遍，这才把手机递给维克托看。

“哇哦，那么我的另一个猜测也得到证实了呢。”维克托看了一眼手机屏幕上的短信界面，饶有兴味的笑了起来，“果然，他也已经察觉到了啊。”

“什么？”班尼茫然的问。

“大概现在你的伊森也知道我们两个并不是真正的恋人了吧。”维克托耸肩道，“明明没有恋人却要骗对方自己有一个感情非常要好的恋人，你们两个还真是一样的幼稚啊。”

而现在，这场小孩之间幼稚的欺骗游戏被临时加入的成熟的大人看穿了，那么作为陪玩的大人们，自然也就不需要再继续管这两个幼稚的三岁小孩了吧。

他这么想着，心情颇为愉快的朝着班尼笑了笑，说：“虽然如此，不过我也确实算是帮了你，接下来的工作就拜托你了哦。”

久久才回过神来的班尼顿时又觉得心情复杂了起来。

-06-

今晚的餐桌很安静，不似以往两个人似乎总有说不完的话一般。

维克托慢悠悠的拿叉子叉了一小块牛排送进自己的嘴里，然后撑着下巴看向坐在自己对面的黑发青年，放弃了往常拐弯抹角迂回的打探方式，直截了当的问：“我是哪里露了破绽呢？”

勇利倒是没想到他会这么直接，愣了一下才反应过来，望着他笑了笑，反问道：“那我又是哪里露了破绽呢？”

维克托忍不住笑了起来，觉得这个人真是太有意思了。他端起手边的红酒喝了一口，感叹道：“和悬疑作家打交道真不容易。”

“噗。”勇利跟着笑了一声，摇着头道：“和商人打交道真伤脑筋。”

“告诉我嘛，勇利。”维克托耸了耸肩，“这半个月以来我自认做的还不错，到底是哪儿让你揪住了我的小尾巴？”

“你确实做的不错，初次见面的时候让我很是担心伊森。”勇利点头表示赞同，又说：“所以就算后来我发现你和班尼口中的那个恋人有所出入，也没有对此产生太多的怀疑，顶多就是认为你们也许刚刚交往不久。”

“嗯，然后呢？”

“然后我发现似乎不仅仅是这样。”勇利回想着引起自己注意的那些细节，“按理说，我所见到的你们两个感情应该是很好的样子，可是接触维克托以来，维克托给我的感觉更像是一个自由的单身人士，你的家里没有恋人留下的痕迹，你也不经常提起班尼。要说这些不算什么的话，那么换一个角度来讲，你明明和班尼口中的那个恋人并不一样，他看起来也不像是会在这方面撒谎的样子，那么他为什么要一反常态的撒谎呢？”

“因为伊森先说了自己有恋人呢。”维克托回忆道。

“对，所以情急之下，班尼也脱口而出。”勇利说着，想起了当时伊森告诉自己的两个人产生争执的场面，头疼的扶额叹息道：“果然，临时确定下来的恋人关系只会破绽百出。”

“看样子是我太忽略细节了，或者说是太忽略班尼给我的人物设定。”维克托笑着说，“所以你前几天不做你拿手的料理，是在试探我？”

“对，我在试探你。”勇利承认道，“你家里的厨房太过干净，怎么看都不像是经常使用的样子，这和班尼告诉伊森的有了出入。不仅如此，邀请你打游戏和频繁的给你做便当也是在试探你，明明你作为班尼的恋人，不仅在人设上和班尼描述的不符，甚至会当着恋人的面接受别人给你准备的午餐，这实在太奇怪了。按照那两个人的幼稚程度，互相假装自己有了恋人来试探对方，也不是不可能的行为。”

“哇哦，所以这半个月你一直都在试探我，然后今天有了结论，就告诉了伊森。”维克托肯定的说，见人点头，又道：“如果说我是忽略了人设的话，那么勇利才是忽略了细节呢。”

“没错，在意识到疑点的同时，我想自己大概也暴露了吧。”勇利无奈的说，这也是没办法的事情，他在感情方面还是一张白纸，哪怕写过再多的小说桥段，在现实生活自然还是会忽略一些。

“那么现在我们都不用假装了。”维克托朝着他举起了酒杯，笑着道：“不过说真的，一开始我还真的很羡慕伊森呢，能够拥有你这样一个堪称完美的恋人。”

“太夸张了，我又不像你这样身居高位，哪里又称得上完美呢。”勇利摇头道，“要不是伊森答应请我吃三年份福田家猪排饭，我才不会陪他演这种戏呢。”

维克托并不是那个意思，不过看他的样子大概是真的毫无自觉的类型，也怪不得伊森会选他来帮忙了。他无意解释自己原本想要表达的意思，端起杯子和他的碰了一下，然后将杯中红酒一饮而尽。

两个人说开了后都褪去了那一层虚假恋人的伪装，互相吐槽着自己摊上了一个幼稚又不省心的朋友，又诉说着自己从他们身上拿了些什么好处。同是也为结识了对方而感到的由衷的高兴，要知道在这节奏匆忙的都市里，结识一个谈得来又三观吻合的朋友实在太难得了。

这场基于欺骗的交换游戏提前半个月落下了帷幕，早已互生情愫的两个人终于正式成为了恋人，勇利得以每天睡到十点才满足的起床，维克托又恢复到了朝公司停车场里的垃圾桶扔咖啡杯和包装纸的日子。

只是偶尔勇利会在做饭的时候不小心多做一个人的份，然后无奈的对着多出来的那一份摇头叹气，吃饭的时候望着对面的椅子突然觉得有些安静。

而维克托则是怀念起每天中午那个印着卡通贵宾犬的饭盒，那里面总是变着花样的装着美味的饭菜，在应酬结束后坐在汽车的后座望着窗外不断闪烁的光影，想起那个装修风格很温馨的公寓，想起那张北欧风格的白色餐桌和上面可口的晚餐。

这样悠闲的日子并没有持续太久，作为集团市场部的总监，维克托肩负着搞定世界各地合作商的任务，很快又回到了坐在飞机上穿越国境线的日子。

班尼作为他的助理当然是需要跟着他的，只是与以往不同，他在上下飞机的时候总是握着手机和电话另一头的伊森小声的说着话，脸上有些傻气的笑容叫人都不敢把他和以往那个冷美人联系在一起。虽然他在工作时会恢复以往认真的样子，但是维克托任然觉得他很碍眼。

这种碍眼持续到为期一个月的出差结束后，班尼和前来接机的伊森像一块牛皮糖似的黏在了一起。

维克托忍了又忍，这才勉强忍住自己将两个人踹进车的冲动，无视掉两个沉浸在自己世界里的人打了出租。

他没有急着回自己的家，而是去了勇利那里。

以往他出差的时候会把马卡钦送去托管处寄养，不过这一个月他拜托勇利帮自己照顾马卡钦，正好马卡钦喜欢勇利，勇利也想在家养一条狗，倒是两全其美了。

两个人时常视频通话交流马卡钦的现状，聊着聊着话题就渐渐走远了，维克托会讲一讲自己这边谈判的对象有多难搞，勇利会讲一讲自己新作的剧情走向和突然想到的其他设定，一不小心就会忘了时间。

他敲开勇利家的门时，看见朝自己笑的一脸温和的黑发青年和他脚边的马卡钦，突然又羡慕了起来。

只是这一次他羡慕的不再是作为勇利“恋人”的伊森，而是不知在何时的将来，那个会成为勇利恋人的某个人。

-07-

圣诞节这天很是热闹，实际上这种热闹已经持续了好几天，只不过之前的几天大概都是铺垫，而昨天的平安夜和今天的圣诞节才是重头戏。

大街小巷全都充斥着浓厚的圣诞节氛围，广场和公园的中心那颗巨大的松树上挂满了彩灯和礼物盒，从天空飘下的雪花将像是将整个纽约都框在了一个水晶球里那样漂亮。

从来不在意自己生日的维克托也同样是从好几天前就开始期待着圣诞节的来临了，他觉得除了小时候和父母一起过生日，再也没有如此期待了有某个人替自己庆祝生日并感激自己降生于世了。

没错，勇利是这么对他说的，感谢他降临在这个世界上，来到了这个世界上，并且和自己成为了朋友。

维克托觉得自己这辈子都没这么感动过。

他一直知道自己很受欢迎，父母喜欢他，因为他是两个人爱的结晶；学校的老师同学喜欢他，因为他外表出色成绩优异；公司的同事喜欢他，因为他能力出众又长得好看。可除了父母之外的任何一份喜欢，包括在校期间时所交往的那些恋人们的喜欢，也没有如此真挚的话语让他觉得感动过。

或许相比起上个月勇利生日的时候他送给对方的那块腕表，一顿丰盛的晚饭算不了什么，但维克托仍旧期待着这个生日。一身定制的西装，一块奢侈的外表，一瓶定制的香水，无论什么东西他都能够满足自己，可一个能够带给自己温暖的陪伴，那是多少金钱都无法衡量的。

天色还很早，商场里到处都是结伴采购的人群，维克托孤零零的一个人挤在人群中显得很是出挑。

他来到商场四楼的一篇空地前，这里乌压压的排了好几条长龙。他抬头巡视了一圈，很快找到了在远处坐在桌前握着笔低头认真书写的那个人，随后在一旁的贩售处买了一本书，从容的排在了队伍的末尾处。

将签售会选在圣诞节这一天或许是个错误的选择，大多数的人们忙着新年的采购而没有空过来要签名，不过实际上到场的人数依然要比预计的多一些。

在夏末的时候维克托因为出差而错过了勇利的第一场签售会，为此很是失望遗憾了一阵，最后还是勇利拿着笔把他家书柜上的那一排自己的作品全都签了一遍才算安抚好他。

虽然自己早已经通过关系拿到了无数本有着胜生勇利亲笔签名的作品，甚至自家书柜里也早就摆上了他刚刚买下的那本书，不过维克托还是很开心的在队伍里充当着长龙的一份子，隔着层层人群透过间隙看他低垂认真的脸以及抬头时那个温和礼貌的浅笑，随着队伍缓慢的移动逐渐靠近他。

一直到排在他前面的那个人离开，勇利的视线才和他的对上。

这很难得，以往在人群中他总是引人注目的那个，就算之前排在队伍里也是，总有人偷偷的打量着他，甚至有几个大胆的女孩上前问他要电话号码。

维克托朝着看见自己面露惊讶的勇利眨了下眼，将刚刚买的书递给他，笑着说：“麻烦你，就写‘给亲爱的维恰’好了。”

“你怎么来了？”勇利一边低头按照他的要求写一边问道。

“今天放假啊，我想着也没事，干脆就过来等你好了。”维克托说，“正好把上次错过的现场签售补一下。”

勇利闻言探着头看了一眼他后面的队伍，将签好的书递给他，道：“可能还需要一会，今天来的人比预计的要多一些，你到休息室等我吧。”

维克托看了一眼扉页，那上面正式按照自己要求所写的“给亲爱的维恰”，后面加了一句“生日快乐”和一个异常可爱的戴着眼镜的笑脸。维克托忍不住弯起了嘴角，想伸手揉一揉对方柔软的黑发有担心影响到他，于是在接过书的同时捏了捏人的手。

他在休息室里找到了一直签字笔，盯着扉页那个戴眼镜的笑脸看了好一会，才在旁边也画了一个眯着眼睛笑成了爱心嘴的笑脸。他掏出手机将扉页拍了下来然后发到了自己的社交账号上，不一会就被调侃上了。

维克托窝在休息室的沙发上拿着手机在评论区和自己的几个好友互相调侃了几句，翻开那本早已看过一遍的小说津津有味的看了起来。

在两个人彼此熟悉起来后，维克托时常到勇利家里蹭饭，每天上班的时候也会带着马卡钦一起出门，到了勇利公寓楼下的时候将马卡钦放下，而马卡钦自己爬到勇利所在的楼层，在门口特意为它准备的垫子上趴下，等着勇利起床后给自己开门。偶尔维克托出差了也会将马卡钦连同自己房子的钥匙一起交给勇利，叫人帮忙照看一下，等到他出差回来了，第一时间就会拖着行李回到勇利的家里再次蹭饭。

勇利买下的这个公寓并不大，是个一居室的小房子，偶尔维克托留宿的时候就会挤在勇利那张小小的单人床上，两个人彼此凑合着过一夜。虽然拥挤，不过维克托并不讨厌，反而意外的发现自己很喜欢勇利的家。

大概是因为这里比自己的公寓更像一个家的缘故吧，他想。自己的房子太过冷清，即使有马卡钦在也还是觉得少了点什么。从前他还不觉得，只是自从认识了勇利，时常来这里做客才发现，无论是玄关多出来的那双拖鞋，茶几上自己管用的造型老土的水杯，阳台上茂盛的花草，亦或是餐桌上简单的饭菜，全都是自己那个家里所没有的，令自己向往的“Life”。

他现在已经学会了在勇利做饭的时候打下手，甚至会做几样简单的菜式，比他原先就会的蔬菜沙拉更加拿手。

两个人入乡随俗的买了一只大火鸡，此时正忙着往火鸡里塞着各种蔬菜调料，再将打理好的火鸡塞进烤箱。

等到其他的东西也准备好了的时候，烤箱已经泄露出香喷喷的味道，勾的马卡钦吐着舌头蹲坐在烤箱前，惹得两人忍俊不禁。

勇利将锅里的罗宋汤盛出来的时候突然笑了起来，迎着维克托不解的目光说：“一个日本人在美国的土地上做俄罗斯的美食，很奇怪不是吗。”

维克托看着那张清秀干净的脸庞，也跟着笑了起来。

晚饭后稍作休息，勇利又开始忙着做起了蛋糕，维克托跟在他的身边围着他打转，等到奶香味十足的蛋糕胚出炉后硬是要自己抹奶油。勇利也不和他抢，等到他将奶油抹的坑坑洼洼了才上前去救场。

维克托不服气，拿着裱花袋对着勇利的脸就是一挤，生生在人脸上挤出一朵蓝色的小花来。勇利愣了一下才抹了把脸，报复性的又把手上的奶油还了回去。一来二去的，给蛋糕抹奶油就变成了给彼此的脸上抹奶油。

最后就连马卡钦都没能逃过一劫，黑黑的鼻头上顶着一团花花的奶油，咧着嘴哈着气乖乖的等着分蛋糕吃。

维克托平时没别的爱好，嗜甜算是其中一个。他去过很多的地方，也品尝过很多大师制作的甜品，可没有哪一个让他觉得能有今晚这个简陋的生日蛋糕这样又香又软，甜到了他的心坎儿里。

-08-

冬去春来，时光飞逝，很快又到了夏季。

班尼和伊森在这时举办了婚礼，并且计划利用积攒起来的年假去度蜜月，维克托大手一挥，批准了下属的蜜月申请，然后忙得焦头烂额。

他从来没觉得出差是一件这么让人觉得难熬的事情，害得他每天都要耽误勇利的许多写作时间来视频通话，才能稍微缓解一下急切的想要回到纽约的心。

好不容易两个月熬过去，他拖着行李箱敲开勇利家的大门时，看见那张正对着自己笑，问自己有没有饿的清秀脸庞，忍不住给了对方一个大大的拥抱。

维克托借用他的浴室简单的冲了澡，像个跟屁虫似的跟在人身后，絮絮叨叨的说哪家酒店的风景好，哪家餐厅的菜不错，最后又喊自己饿，想吃勇利做的这个想吃勇利做的那个，听的勇利头都大了。

他忍不住回头看了一眼维克托，男人生的高大英俊，银色的额发略微遮住了半张脸，那双深邃的蔚蓝眼眸正盯着自己，好像有个漩涡要把自己吸进去一般。

“怎么了？”维克托见他回头话也不说的看着自己发愣，有些不解的问。

“没什么，我就是在想，”勇利叹了口气，摇着头说，“以前怎么会觉得你成熟稳重呢，明明任性的像个孩子似的。”

“好过分啊，勇利。”维克托不满的抗议，“你这是在嫌弃我吗？”

“没有没有。”勇利有点不好意告诉他自己其实是觉得这种反差挺可爱的，转移话题道：“做那么多东西你也吃不完，要不然吃火锅怎么样？”

“火锅？”维克托一下子来了兴趣，“就是你之前提到的，日本冬天经常吃的那个？”

“嗯，前不久家里寄了一些特产过来，正好捎了一个锅可以用。”勇利点头说，“不过家里食材不够，要再买一些才行呢。”

“我去吧，顺便再买点啤酒，喝冰的吧。”维克托说着朝玄关走去，毫不客气的抓起勇利放在鞋柜上的钥匙，拉开门走了出去。

勇利惊叹于他的行动力，和马卡钦对视了一眼，摇着头从厨房的柜子里将那口锅拿出来洗干净，又把冰箱里的食材一一取出来洗净切好。

夏季的天气变化多端，前一秒还晴朗的天空突然就阴了下来，响过几声闷雷后便下起了倾盆大雨，一直到勇利将所有的东西准备好了也没见雨停下。

他探着头朝窗外看了一眼，想给维克托打个电话提醒对方买一把伞，却发现维克托把手机落在了沙发上。他想了想，还是换上鞋拿着两把伞出门了。

雨势很大，走出去不远伞面便开始哗哗的滴落水珠，雨水不断的砸在伞面上发出了欢快而富有节奏的声响，空气中弥漫着淡淡的雨水冲刷路面所散发的淡淡的土腥味。

超市位于公寓十分钟路程的街口，维克托也曾跟着他来过几次，熟门熟路的在蔬菜区将各种蔬菜都往手推车里放了一些，又在酒品区拿了不少的罐装啤酒和自己惯爱喝的伏特加。

最终他又在零食区拿了不少两个人爱吃的零食，在收银台排队结了账。

他拎着一个大口袋走出超市的大门，这才发现外面竟然下起了大雨，门口又不少的人正抱怨着这场突如其来的大雨。

维克托抬头看了一眼雨势，觉得一时半会还真的停不了，摸了一下口袋发现自己忘了带手机，叹了口气准备回到超市再去买一把伞。

勇利便是这个时候出现的。

后来维克托想，这大概就是命中注定吧。

那时勇利看到正准备重新回到超市的维克托，于是便唤了他一声。维克托转过头，就看见勇利举着一把格子印花的伞，脸上挂着一个浅浅的笑容，眉眼间满满都是温柔，正朝着他递过来一把伞。

“雨下的太大，我来接你了。”维克托听见他这么说。

屋檐将倾盆大雨隔绝在了外面，屋檐之下的内外便被分割成了两个世界。

黑发的青年那张干净清秀的脸上扬着一个温和的浅笑，温润如宝石一般的漂亮眸子仿佛浸润着水光盈盈发亮，柔软的黑发被风微微掀起，露出了些许额头。雨水打在伞面上哗哗作响，顺着伞骨不断落下的晶莹水珠像是一道帘子，将他牢牢的锁在了伞下。

维克托有那么一瞬间脑海内是一片空白的，因为他头一次知道，原来自己竟然也会对一个男人心动。

他接过了对方递过来的伞，是很简单的款式，深蓝色印着白色细条纹的伞。他和勇利慢悠悠的走在雨中，好像一点也不着急一般散着步，就这样一起回到了家中。

维克托的思绪一直是飘忽的，他不知道勇利开开合合的嘴在和自己说着什么，也不知道自己是如何应答的。他满脑子都在想着，原来自己竟然会对着勇利心动。

他仔细的想了想，发现这种心动其实很早就有了，只是那时他不知道，也没有往这方面去想。

那双藏在镜片后面漂亮的眼眸盈满了笑意微微眯起来的时候，那双白皙修长的手指为自己做出美味甜点的时候，那张干净清秀的脸庞对自己扬起一个温柔的笑容的时候，以及偶尔留宿的第二天清晨，他坐起身摁掉烦人的闹钟，低头去看沉睡在酣甜的梦中那安详又毫无防备的睡颜的时候。

那一定就是他心动的所有时候了，他想着。所以他才总是会想要更多的和这人待在一起，哪怕明知道会打扰到对方也还是舍不得在出差时挂掉电话，甚至更喜欢对方的家。

只是那些心动都不足以让他察觉，又或者是全都堆积在了一起，等到这时候才挣扎着喷涌而出，一发不可收拾。

火锅很美味，尤其天公作美下了一场雨降温，从阳台落地窗的缝隙里钻进来的风代替了空调，让客厅十分的凉爽。

啤酒罐子七七八八的倒在餐桌上，两个人也懒得收拾，歪歪扭扭的走到沙发上挨着坐下，打开电视看起了综艺节目。

维克托知道他的酒量一向不好，自从见识过对方醉酒后的杀伤力以及酒醒后的失忆，维克托就再也不敢将人灌醉了。

他转过头盯着勇利红彤彤的侧脸看，他确定几罐啤酒不足以让人醉倒，也知道现在并不是一个合适的气氛，但这并不影响他跳动不已的心。

“勇利。”他唤了一声，见人转过头来将目光放在自己身上，迎着那双湿漉漉的棕红眸子，认真的说：“我刚刚突然发现，原来我早就喜欢你了。”

勇利有点发懵，下意识的扭头去看餐桌上那几罐空啤酒，想确定一下刚才他们喝的究竟是啤酒还是伏特加。

维克托注意到他的动作，无奈的说：“我没醉，我是认真的哦，我喜欢勇利，不是朋友之间的那种喜欢。”

“呃…”勇利眨了眨眼，“是我想的那个意思吗？”

“是。”维克托点头，拉过他的手亲吻了一下泛着粉色的指尖，“是包含了亲吻和欲望的，想要成为恋人的那种喜欢。”

“你真的没有喝醉吗？”勇利笑着说，“我以为你只对女孩子有兴趣呢。”

维克托原来也和他讲过自己的感情经历，无一例外的都是女孩，甚至也提到过将来作为妻子的理想类型。别说他了，维克托自己都觉得不可思议，因此也不是不能够理解勇利此时并不当真的态度。

“我以前也这么以为，不过现在我知道，那是因为我还没有遇到对的那个人。”维克托说，“我不够温柔，也不够成熟稳重，做饭和打游戏都不如你，甚至常常给你添麻烦，即使这样，勇利也一直包容着我。我一直很喜欢来勇利的家里做客，我觉得勇利的家很温暖。”

勇利看着他，脸上的表情很平静，那双明亮璀璨的眼睛眨了两下，纤长浓密的睫毛扑闪着，煞是好看。他很认真的在听维克托的话，等了一会没有再等到下文，这才开口道：“我从小就不太擅长交际，朋友也不多，所以能够认识维克托并与你成为关系要好的朋友，我也很开心。维克托时常来到我家里来做客，还有将马卡钦托付给我照顾，我都很乐意。但是呢，维克托，也许因为我们走的太近了，才让你产生了这种错觉吧。”

“虽然知道在这方面勇利还是一张白纸，不过真正领教起来还真是让我惊讶呢。”维克托摇头无奈的笑了一下，稍微凑近了一些，望着他的眼睛道：“在勇利这里我感受到了令我向往的‘Life’，并不是因为长时间和你待在一起而没有把目光看向别处的原因，而是因为和你在一起，所以才看不见别人。勇利，你写作的那套推理逻辑并不适用于情感上哦。”

他见对方依然有些不解的看着自己，知道人这是脑子还没转过弯来，想了想，说：“这么说吧，如果一个人常常不经意的想起另一个人，在外面吃饭的时候会想‘啊这个没有他做的好吃’，看到有趣的东西会想‘把这个买下来当作礼物送给他吧’，出差的时候会想‘要离开他身边好长一段日子，即使视频电话联络也会有些寂寞呢’，那么勇利，你会在这些情况下对什么人有这样的想法呢？”

“嗯…家人。”勇利想了想说。

“我和勇利并不是家人呢，只是认识一年的朋友而已哦。”维克托提醒道，“不过，就算作为朋友也有些过于黏着你了吧，而我竟然一直都没有发现，我也是个笨蛋呢。”

“但是呢，我觉得我还可以再努力一下。”维克托望着他笑，那双深邃的蓝眼睛眯了起来，显得那样温柔。他说：“我可以和勇利成为家人吗？”

勇利愣愣的看着他，终于转过弯来的脑子顿时乱成一团，脸上后知后觉的泛着红晕，整个人都不知所措的僵硬了。他低下头别看眼，支支吾吾的说不出话来，像个犯了错又被抓了现行的孩子一般。

维克托还没见过这样的勇利，只觉得这个人真是又有趣又可爱，他轻声笑了出来，问道：“勇利的回答呢，「Yes」 or 「No」？”

勇利抬眼看向他，又被那双蔚蓝的眸子盯的再次低下头，恨不得钻进沙发下面去。

他想着一定是因为这目光太过灼热，否则自己的脸为什么会这么烫呢，烫的好像有一把火在烧似的，连带着他的心都扑通扑通的跳起来了。

维克托原本拿不准他究竟是因为被自己这样告白而害羞，还是因为告白的对象是自己而害羞，可此时这双扑闪着睫毛躲避自己视线的双眼和那张愈加红透的脸蛋，无一不在向他传达着答案。

虽然曾经有过交往的对象，可告白这件事对于维克托而言还真是头一遭。

而他人生的第一场告白，没有浪漫的玫瑰花和烛光晚餐，也没有帅气的西装和漂亮的场景，但维克托觉得自己一点也没有为自己的冲动而后悔。纵使没有这些加分项，可在这样温馨的家里，穿着随意的靠坐在一起，没有太多华而不实的辞藻堆积出来的告白，应该能让这个迟钝的人感受到自己赤诚的心了吧。

“勇利，回答呢？”维克托坏心眼的靠在勇利的耳旁，有意无意的朝着对方的发吹气。他刻意压低的声音透着十足的磁性，仿佛诱哄一般的问：“是「Yes」吗？”

勇利一直都知道维克托是一个很有吸引力的人，可真正领教到却是第一次。他只觉得对方的气息打在自己的耳畔又烫又痒，而且用那样好听的声音靠的这么近的和他说话，简直就是不给他思考回神的机会，实在太狡猾了！

他身子往后倾了一些，半倒在沙发上，和维克托拉开了些许距离，别开眼不敢和对方对视，磕磕巴巴的说：“并、并不是……”

他毫无经验，所以根本不知道自己这个姿势有多危险，相比起拒绝的话，更像是邀请。

维克托毫不客气的跟着压了过去，双手撑在他的腰间，故作失落的问：“那么，就是「No」了？”

勇利又往后缩了缩，整个人都窝进了沙发里再也没有了退路。他“嗯”了好一会，也没能把那一句“是的”说出口，好像身体里有一股神奇的拉力，将在嘴边打转的话给拉了回去。

他的脸都红透了，耳朵和脖子也没能幸免，那双宝石一样漂亮的眸子因为过于害羞而蒙上了一层水光，可爱到叫人分不清究竟是想要哄他多一些，还是继续欺负多一些了。

维克托感觉自己的理智在左右摇摆，忍了好一会才没有将吻落在那双淡色的唇上，而是轻轻的吻了一下他的额头。他笑着看对方因为这个举动而红的不能再红的脸，轻声道：“既不是「Yes」也不是「No」的话，那勇利就和我试试吧。”

“诶……？”


	3. Chapter 3

-09-

勇利稀里糊涂的就多了一个尚处在试用期的恋人。

那天晚上维克托早早的就带着马卡钦离开了，留下他捂着发烫的脸缩在沙发里平复过快的心跳。他甚至一晚上都没睡着，维克托那张英俊的脸和深邃的眼一直在他脑海里浮现，搅的他好不容易平静下去的心脏又开始扑通扑通的乱跳。

他很晚才睡着，十点的生物钟准时将他叫醒。他习惯性的打开门，被马卡钦扑在地上的时候才开始烦恼今天该用什么样的表情来面对维克托。

等到晚饭的时候维克托来到了他家，对他露出了与平常无异的笑容，和他如平常一样的相处。

一段日子下来，勇利发现两个人之间和以前相比没什么变化，见面的时间也是就维克托下班以后到晚上九点这段时间，他们像以前一样一起做饭，一起聊天一起看电视，偶尔勇利会带着维克托刷一刷副本。

只是，也有一些不一样的地方。维克托比以前更爱触碰他了，以往只是双手搭着他的肩，现在变成了环着他的腰，甚至在试探过他的反应发现没有被排斥后，更是变本加厉。原先只是落在发顶和额头的轻吻也逐渐会落在脸颊和掌心的位置，那双蔚蓝的眼眸望向他的目光也要比以往更加柔和。

勇利知道，这个一向在商场精于算计的男人同样是在算计自己，他正在一点点的蚕食着自己，将那个“试用”的名头给抹掉。

但勇利并没有拒绝。

他后来仔细的想过，自己没能在一开始就明确的拒绝维克托，不也是变相的接受了对方吗？

在夏季末的时候，维克托又出差去了，为期半个月。

在这半个月里，他们也像以往维克托出差的时候那样相处，会在视频通话的时候聊着彼此的工作进展，一切都没什么不同，只除了维克托隔着屏幕送过去的一个吻常常让勇利莫名其妙就红了脸。

他会在做饭的时候习惯性的叫维克托帮自己递个盘子，坐在沙发上的时候总觉得腰间环了一双手，甚至在维克托扬着笑容在屏幕那边对自己送来一个飞吻的时候，额头会感觉到一片柔软。

勇利觉得，自己大概已经被蚕食干净了吧。

因此在维克托出差回来后，自己贴着墙被人禁锢在臂弯里时，他没有做出明显拒绝的举动。

维克托觉得自己可以再更多的试探一下，于是凑了过去，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的，两个人的呼吸交缠在一起，双唇几乎贴着对方的，轻声问：“如果我现在吻你的话，你也要睁着眼吗？”

实际上，在他这么问的时候并没有把握自己能够得逞，所以维克托已经做好了被拒绝然后抱着人撒娇的准备。

他并不打算勉强对方，虽然己经在试用的位置上待了几个月，节奏慢的让他私下里无数次的扶额。但他知道的是，还从未有谁让他感到过这样既满足又贪心的矛盾心情，让他满足于待在某个人的身边，又贪心的想要索取更多。

出乎他意料的是，勇利的身子又往后缩了缩，紧紧的贴着墙壁，看起来有些怯懦，却又抬起头缓慢而坚定的闭上了眼。

尽管将那双眸子掩住的睫毛有些颤抖，染上红晕的脸颊透着羞涩，可在维克托看来，自己这是被放在心尖上的人给邀请了。

没有任何一个男人在面对自己心上人这样的邀请时会无动于衷，维克托也是如此。

他低下头吻住自己肖想了很久的柔软，双唇相贴的时候，从胸腔深处传来了仿佛过电一般的心悸，让两个人的呼吸都顿了一下。他闭上了眼睛，小心翼翼而又热情似火的慢慢加深这个吻。

他引导着勇利生涩而羞赧的回应着自己，直到两个人都快要喘不过气来才退开些许，贴着已经被自己吻到有些红肿的唇瓣不愿离开。

维克托觉得自己从未像现在这样心跳不已，不，应该是自从占据了勇利身边的那个位置后，就总是这样像个第一次谈恋爱的毛头小子一样又紧张又心动，全然没了他在商场上的从容不迫。

勇利睁开眼睛就撞进一片蔚蓝之中，那里如大海一般深邃，倒映着自己的脸。勇利觉得自己的心都颤着了一下，在刚才接吻时抓着对方后背衣裳的手指又不自觉的收紧了些，他低下头，像是鸵鸟把自己的头埋进土里一般钻进了男人的颈窝。

有扑通扑通的声音一直在耳畔回荡，让他分不清在安静的只有彼此呼吸声的玄关处，那究竟是谁的心跳声。

维克托缓了好一会也没能让自己冷静下来，他实在是等了太久了。

一直以来都是别人渴求着他，等着他回头看一眼。而在意识到自己对怀里这个人的心情之后，维克托才知道原来从前的自己其实什么都不懂，所以才会觉得“Love”这种事无所谓，也明白了渴求着一个人的心情是如何的甜蜜而痛苦。他小心翼翼的按照勇利的节奏慢慢的，一点一点的走到对方的心里去，然后在最柔软的地方刻下自己的影子，等待着某天他能回应自己。

他等了一整个夏季。

他做了好几个深呼吸，发现还是没办法冷静下来以后，拉着勇利急匆匆的往里走去。他绕过了客厅径直走到了卧室，像个刚刚尝到糖果滋味的小孩那样，急切的将勇利揽进怀里，压着他一起倒在那张软软的单人床上，再一次封住对方的唇，掠夺那里面的甘甜。

他的手不自觉的探入勇利衣裳的下摆，发烫的指尖在对方腰间软肉上来回打转，试探着往上。

勇利的身体很是敏感的颤了一下，维克托便停了下来，松开他的唇，问：“不可以吗？”

“唔…”勇利脸红红的望着他，小声的说：“太快了。”

维克托敏锐的捕捉到了这句话里隐藏的含义，忍不住勾起了嘴角。

他亲昵的用鼻尖蹭了蹭勇利的额头，深深注视着那双明亮又美丽的眼眸，低声道：“如果真的不想的话就好好的拒绝我啊，这种时候再像上一次那样回答的棱模两可的话，我可是不会再停下的。”

“嗯？”勇利的心从刚刚开始就一直跳的很快，这让他的思维慢了半拍，一时没有反应过来维克托的话。

“我的意思是，现在如果你不正面拒绝我的话，任何举动都会被我认作是在邀请我哦。”维克托咬了下他的唇，“难道这种事你也要先和我试试再做决定吗？”

男人这双倒映着自己模样的深邃眼眸里跳动着名为欲望的火苗，炙热的视线灼的勇利脸上的温度无法消退。他原本就低沉磁性的声音因为染上情欲而有些沙哑，在如此近的距离下说话简直好听的耳朵根子都酥麻了。

勇利承认自己在调情这方面从来都不是他的对手，可眼下这样的情形，就算是有了心理准备，对方的从容和自己的紧张就形成了鲜明的对比，让他心里莫名的觉得有些不公平。

明明都是男人，自己却无法像维克托这样淡定呢。

这么想着，他抬手将压在自己身上的男人推开了些，明确的表示了自己的拒绝：“那还是算了吧。”

维克托望着他顿了一下，才拉着他坐起身，摸了摸他的发，笑着说：“好吧，我也不会勉强勇利的，反正都等了几个月了，也不在乎再多等一段日子。勇利也不必勉强自己，按照自己的节奏慢慢来就可以了。”

他见勇利只是盯着自己不说话，以为自己说错了什么，在心里暗暗回忆了一下没觉得有什么问题，便问道：“怎么了？”

“……也不是勉强，”勇利撇开眼不和他对视，吞吞吐吐的小声道，“只是维克托看起来太游刃有余了，总觉得我很吃亏。”

“哈？”维克托难以理解的看着他，“你纠结的点是在这里吗？”

“有什么问题吗？”勇利有些不满的嘟囔道，“我和经验丰富的维克托不一样，又没有和人交往过，无论是拥抱还是亲吻，又或者是这种事，都是第一次啊。我当然会紧张的，可是维克托看起来很从容的样子……而且，我也、我也不是女孩子，没有好听的声音和柔软的身体，也没有……”

他后面的话被维克托的手掌堵在了嘴里，他疑惑的看过去，只见维克托另一只手正挠着额前的银发，一脸纠结的样子。

维克托的脸也有些泛红，眼神无奈的看着勇利叹了口气，道：“你就别再撩拨我了，我好歹也正在忍耐啊。”

“还说什么都是第一次，自己不是女孩子什么的，这些我都知道啊，不需要勇利提醒我。话说你真的不知道在一个对你心动的男人面前说这些话，到底有多挑战他的忍耐力吗？”维克托深吸了一口气，抓着他的手贴在自己的胸口，“游刃有余也好，从容不迫也好，全都是我装出来的啊。我自己也很紧张啊，从刚刚和你接吻开始就心跳的快要从嗓子里冒出来了，想着要是哪里让你讨厌了该怎么办，要是你以后再也不要我吻你或者抱你了该怎么办。”

隔着薄薄的衣料传入掌心的震动是如此的剧烈，维克托胸腔里那颗跳动的心脏正和他的心保持在同一个节奏鼓动，向勇利证明着自己并不如面上看起来那样从容。

勇利看着男人认真的脸，忽然笑了起来，迎着对方不解的目光解释道：“只是在想，原来维克托也会和我一样觉得紧张啊，明明是个优秀的人，感情上的经验也比我要丰富许多呢。”

“就算如此，在面对你的时候，我也只是一个普通男人罢了。”维克托拉起他的手亲吻在他的掌心，“现在在你面前的仅仅是一个爱上了你的普通男人，当然也会紧张，忐忑和不安啊。”

这一定是目前为止自己听过的，从维克托嘴里吐出来最动听的情话了，勇利心想。要不然，他怎么会忽然有了不知从那里冒出来的冲动，凑过去轻轻地吻在了对方的唇角呢。

“我不会觉得讨厌，”勇利看着他说，“我想以后，大概也不会不要你亲或者抱……嗯，就是这样。”

“都说了我正在忍耐啊，你就不要再继续撩拨我了，勇利。”维克托将他捞进怀里紧紧的抱住，不满的说：“你这样，我可是会认为你在邀请我的哦。”

勇利靠在他的怀里，眼睛睁的大大的，盯着他的后脑想了想，道：“那你为什么不当做我在邀请你呢。”

话音未落，他就被人压着仰躺在床上。

维克托摸了摸他的脸，指尖从他的眼角划过，低声说：“我可不会停下来哦。”

随后不等勇利回答，他俯下身去堵住那张总是撩拨自己的嘴，用自己的方式恶狠狠的惩罚着对方，告诉他什么叫做“祸从口出”。

他三两下就将两人的衣服扒的精光，赤条条的和人缠在一起，肌肤相亲，两颗心贴在一起，各自在胸腔里保持着一致的频率跳动着。

压在身下的人比他想象中要更小娇小一些，大概和他少年时期的体型相差不远。他直起身子仔细的打量着眼前这具赤裸的身体，平日里藏在宽松休闲服下的身材此时完美的展现在眼前，从漂亮的锁骨开始，往下是胸前诱人的两点，结实紧致的腹肌，暂时还软榻榻的歪在一片毛发里的小勇利，笔直修长的双腿。

可以说这具身体的上上下下，没有一处不在诱惑着他，勾的他心火窜动，下身胀的发疼。

维克托将手掌覆上对方纤细的腰肢，想象着等一会自己将会如何握着这里猛烈的进攻，而对方又会如何的在他的身下颤抖，婉转呻吟，再和他一同攀上极乐的巅峰。

相比大多数东方人而言要更加白皙的肌肤不知是因为害羞还是别的什么，染上了一层淡淡的粉色，像是引人采择的蜜桃一般，散发着诱人的香甜气息。

而另维克托感到惊喜的是，勇利的乳头和下身都是少见的淡粉色，看着简直要让他理智崩溃，只想不管不顾的在对方的体内横冲直撞，听他用染上了情欲的声音呼唤自己的名字。

他的双手慢慢的在勇利的身上游走，目光放肆又贪婪，灼热的视线让勇利觉得好像有第三只手在自己的身上肆虐，引得他不由自主的颤栗起来。

维克托俯下身吻住他，咬着他的唇吸着他的舌，用极其色情的方式交换着彼此的唾液。

良久他才将人放开，舔去对方唇角溢出来的津液，侧着头轻咬他的耳垂，又伸出舌去勾勒耳朵的轮廓。

耳朵和后颈的位置一向是勇利敏感的地方，他缩着脖子想躲开维克托的戏弄，却被人压着动弹不得，只能闭着眼红着脸一个劲的喘气，可怜又委屈的哼哼唧唧，要他别再咬自己了。

维克托原本只是想试探一下找出勇利身上的敏感点，没想到这人竟然这么不经试，稍微挑逗一下就发出了如此好听的声音，简直让人欲罢不能。

他连着在脖子和锁骨的地方留下好几个印记，这才放过了这里，转而顺着往下。

勇利还没来得及松一口气，胸前更加敏感的地方就被含住，滑腻灵巧的舌头舔舐吮吸着从未被玩弄过的地方，陌生的感觉从尾椎骨的位置爬了上来，好像一阵电流一般袭上脑海，让他一个失控就发出了奇怪的声音。

他从来不知道自己也能发出这样甜腻又魅惑的声音，连忙捂着嘴无措的眨着眼，殊不知这样的神情非但没有让维克托停止欺负自己的行为，还像是受了刺激一样的变本加厉。

胸前脆弱的敏感点一左一右的被照顾着，一边是湿滑的双唇一边是发烫的手指，勇利原本捂着嘴的双手还被坏心眼的男人拉高了压在头顶，不受控制的发出阵阵短促的呻吟。

维克托像是在品尝世间无上的美食一般，将人翻来翻去，来来回回的啃了一遍，留下了无数属于自己的烙印后，才终于结束了这亢长的前戏。

从来只被勇利自己的左右手伺候过的小勇利是维克托重点品尝的对象，原本软榻榻歪在双腿间的小勇利苏醒以后也不输小维克托的气势，雄赳赳气昂昂的展示着自己的精神面貌，在维克托的手心里发烫，又在他的口腔里缴械投降。

从身体里释放出来的白浊喷溅的到处都是，那个被自己带来的快感折磨的无力喘息的黑发青年面色潮红，眼角带着一丝湿润，显然还没有从高潮的余韵中回过神来。

维克托的下身还没有被安抚过，可看着身下的人这副被疼爱过后的模样简直都要射出来了，就射在他的小腹上，看两个人的精液混在一起，再看他蹙着眉用那双湿漉漉的漂亮眸子盯着自己，透着些委屈又可爱无比的模样。

他深吸了一口气，下床从自己的行李箱里找出来之前鬼迷心窍买下的安全套和润滑液，毫不客气的倒了满满一掌心，拉开那双笔直修长的腿，对着还未被侵犯过的穴口将一根手指送了进去。

仅仅是一根手指，身体后面那个令人羞耻的部位就传来了强烈的异物感，饶是对此只有些许了解的勇利也知道等到维克托真正进入到自己体内的时候，恐怕不会好受。

他偷偷看了一眼蓄势待发的小维克托，又去看了看维克托的手指，对比了一下两者之间的体积差距，顿时就打起了退堂鼓，歪着身子就想逃。

“勇利，不可以哦。”维克托加快了手上的动作，一边摸索着对方体内那个敏感的G点一边将人牢牢的压在身下。他扳过勇利的下巴，俯下身将人吻住。

在感受到勇利的身体明显的颤了一下后，他将人松开，手指专心的在刚刚引起对方快感的位置来回磨蹭按压，在小勇利又颤颤巍巍的站起来时加入了一根手指。

两只手指的进攻要比之前猛烈一些，几乎是不给勇利喘息的时间，强烈的快感一波接一波的从那个奇怪的地方涌上来，将他的理智打的快要崩溃，本能的想要索取更多。

他一不小心就将索求的话语泄露了出来，维克托的动作顿了一下，强忍着加入第三根手指匆忙的扩张了几下，迫不及待的给自己戴上安全套，又抹了许多润滑剂，这才掰开他的腿挺身挤了进去。

这是勇利第一次切身体会到斯拉夫人的高大威猛，比自己要大上几圈的器物挤进身体疼的他脸色发白，原本已经被快感折磨的快要泄出来的小勇利也没了气势，软软的歪倒在一旁，眼看着是要焉儿了。

“放松，勇利。”维克托咬着牙喘气才忍住没有动，他俯下身亲了亲勇利的脸，柔声安抚着正在经历初次的恋人。

勇利也知道自己应该放松，把身体都交给对方，否则两个人都会受伤。他喘着气随着维克托的话努力放松着身体，等到最初那一阵被宛若被撕裂的痛楚稍微淡去一些的时候，朝着人露出一个笑容。

维克托觉得自己心都要化了，他在此刻宁愿化成一滩水融进这个人的身体里，顺着血管流到心脏，再也不离开。

他尝试着浅浅的抽动起来，在对方的体内寻找刚刚那个让人从喉咙里溢出阵阵呻吟的地方。

随着身体里敏感的位置被巨大的器物来回摩擦顶弄，快感渐渐的取代了痛感，勇利原本的喘息也跟着变了调。

维克托最喜欢勇利的眼睛，那双漂亮的眼睛平常会藏在那副蓝框眼镜后面，就像是被偷偷藏起来的宝石。当它看向自己的时候，会因为身高差的缘故略过那一层镜片，明亮璀璨的宝石就这样直直的撞进他的眼中，牢牢吸引了他的视线。

而此时，这双漂亮的像宝石一样的眸子不再如往日里那样温润，它蒙上了一层水光，纤长的睫毛都被打湿粘在一起，眼角红红的挂着几滴生理泪水。就像是那里面承载的星光多到溢了出来，化作点点晶莹的水珠从眼眶里滚落，落在暖色的枕头上，浸进维克托的心田。

维克托还喜欢勇利的声音，他的声音干净清澈，有着和他本人一样的温和。当他用带着笑意的嗓音开口说话时，维克托觉得自己就像是被冬日里暖暖的阳光紧紧包围。

他是如此的喜欢这个人，如此的爱着这个人。

而现在，这个人正在被他用最原始的方式怜爱着。

他眼角挂着的泪是自己给予的快感，他染上情欲透着沙哑的声音唤着自己的名字，他带着哭腔屈服于快感，嘴里含糊不清的向自己求饶，双腿却牢牢的勾着自己的腰不放。

维克托从来没有觉得这样满足过，从来没有觉得做爱是这样一件让人身心如此愉悦的事。

他俯下身去，胸膛紧紧的贴着勇利的，两颗心是如此的接近。

他紧紧握着勇利的手，手指嵌进对方的指缝里，低下头将那些不断勾引着自己的绵长呻吟魅惑喘息都封在了嘴里。

直到最后他自己也屈服于快感之下，又深又狠的快速顶弄着身下的青年，带着对方和自己一起攀上极乐的顶峰。

勇利这一觉睡的很沉，醒来时还觉得身体有些重，随后身上某处传来的异样让他想起了昨晚的事，刚刚清醒的大脑瞬间又当机了。

“早安，小懒猪。”维克托早就醒了，一直躺在他的旁边盯着他的睡脸看，总觉得这张清秀的脸蛋怎么看也看不够。此时见人醒了他凑过去想要给人一个早安吻，又在即将触到那双柔软的时候停了下来，轻声道：“我可以吻你吗？”

勇利脸上还有些泛着红，闻言弯起嘴角露出一个笑容，说：“昨天不是吻过了吗。”

“嗯。”维克托点点头，满意的亲了亲他的唇，又道：“那我现在也算是勇利的正式恋人了吧？”

“……当然。”

“嗯。”维克托伸出手将他揽进怀里，看着他身上斑驳的痕迹又有些蠢蠢欲动，不过想到自己昨晚把人折腾的有些狠了，又有些不忍心再给他增加负担。他轻轻的吻在勇利的额头，笑着说：“我只想再和你确认一下。”

“我昨天可没有和你试试。”勇利轻轻的用头撞了他一下。

他抬起头看向那双倒映着自己的蔚蓝双眸，眼睛扫过维克托身上那些抓痕齿痕，在脸上的温度又重新燃起来之前凑过去吻了一下他的脸。

“早安，维恰。”他说。

维克托再一次体会到了对这个人的心动，于是捧着他的脸，加深了这个早安吻。

-END-


End file.
